


Steamy and Nice

by SlashMadness



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashMadness/pseuds/SlashMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tintin takes a hot,nice shower. Haddock profits the occasion. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy and Nice

Tintin closed his eyes in the steamy shower while feeling the hot water running over his body and face. It felt so good; he could stay there for hours.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer, hot kisses sliding down his neck and shoulders. Tintin sighed and leaned his head against the man´s shoulder, feeling the hairy chest against his back.

"hmmm"

Rough lips kissed and sucked at the exposed skin of the lad´s neck. A hand stroked gently at a pink nipple, while the other caressed his side. The lips left his neck to his earlobe, biting softly. Tintin´s legs began to tremble. The man behind him knows how much he loves it.

"A…Archie…"

A wet tongue slipped inside his ear, making little movements around it. It was pure bliss. It finished with a soft kiss in his head.

He turned, facing the elder man, and smiled. Dark blue eyes gazed at him, full of love and lust. A hand caressed the back of his head, pulling Tintin to him.

Their mouths met, tongues battling furiously. Haddock could feel Tintin´s soft body against his hairy one, hungry for more…his hand grabbed the boy´s head, their bodies closer than ever. Tintin´s hard manhood rubbed on Haddock´s, a moan escaping from his parted lips. He looked at the Captain, lust in his eyes and licked his lips.

He knelt and soon Haddock felt himself enveloped in moist heat. The boy´s talented mouth sucked at his cock, while one hand grabbed his testicles and other grabbing his buttock.

"Hu…Tintin…Barnacles…" The Captain´s hand grabbed his quiff.

The boy licked the base of the cock until it´s tip, a sight that drove Haddock´s crazy.

"Lad…hu…I don´t want to come yet. Calm down…"

Tintin rubbed his face into Haddock´s pubic curls, moaning sensually.

The boy turned, staying all fours in front of the Captain

"Come, Captain." Tintin slapped his ass while facing back at Haddock, a big grin on his face.

Haddock knelt, shivering with lust. His hands grabbed Tintin´s wet, warm buttocks.

The boy felt the elder man´s beard rub his buttocks. Haddock knew how much Tintin loved that. It took Tintin´s breath away.

"A…Archie…hummm…"

"Like this?" The Captain whispered against the sensitive skin and rubbed more. "And this"?

Haddock licked each ass cheek slowly. A wet tongue teased the cleft between his buttocks. Tintin gasped and grabbed the sides of the tub. Haddock spread them wide, exposing the pink entrance. He licked it, tongue circling around the tight ring, sending shivers through the redhead boy.

Tintin bit his hand, he knew he would wake the house if he didn´t do so. It felt so good, the Captain´s tongue gently probing the sensitive muscle, his strong hands sliding down along his thighs.

The Captain gave a final lick and his lips were now in his buttocks, giving little bites at one round cheek, eliciting soft moans from Tintin. He appreciated the red marks from his love bites left in the ivory skin. He bit the other globe, a finger probing at the puckered ring. Tintin involuntary pushed his ass back, whimpering. A small cry escaped his lips as Haddock´s finger pushed inside. The youth sucked hard and clenched his sphincter around the thick finger.

"You´re a naughty boy, do you know?"

He felt a hard slap on his buttock.

"Ow…"

The elder man added a second finger to the first one, stretching the ring of muscle. Tintin whimpered and pushed against the fingers.

Haddock removed the fingers, grabbed his quiff and bent his head back, slapping his buttocks again at the same time.

"You like this, don´t you, little rascal?"

That last words were accompanied by more slaps. Tintin´s breath raged and fast, the steamy bathroom was filled with his moans and slap sounds.

"Archie…p…please…"

"Please what?" The Captain´s fingers caressed gently the red marks on the ivory buttocks, the hot tip of his erection poking at his entrance.

"Take me…I need to feel you inside me…now!"

Haddock sighed.

"Tsc Tsc…impatient boy…you need more of this."

_Slap!_

"Please, Archie!"

The Captain leaned and kissed a sweaty cheek. He began to push his hard one inside the wanting boy,feeling the bliss of being enveloped into hot tightness.

Even now Haddock had to guide carefully his manhood inside Tintin. It was thick, with a large head and he still remembered how painful it was for him the first time they made love. It still hurt a little but much less.

He let the cockhead slid past the ring of muscle, while rubbing Tintin´s warm thighs. He heard the boy whimpered softly. He stopped and rubbed his backside.

"Go ahead. It will pass."

The Captain, however, didn´t obey him. He let the cockhead inside Tintin, caressing his cheeks and thighs, doing small circular movements. Haddock´s caresses helped him to adjust himself around the large head, the pain lowering.

Haddock removed himself from Tintin. He felt the unexpected emptiness.

"Archie? What…"

All of a sudden, he lifted Tintin with huge muscled arms, pushing him against the cool wall of the tub, the hot water falling upon them. He was facing him, soaked dark hair flapped against his forehead, dark blue eyes burning with lust, gazing straight into his own.

" _Je t´aime mon Tintin…"_

Haddock crushed his lips at Tintin´s neck, sucking and kissing desperately. The boy threw his head back, giving him more access. He wrapped his legs around the Captain´s hips and his arms around his neck, while the elder man slipped his hands under Tintin´s butt.

The thick cock made his way through the already relaxed ring of muscle; the hot length filled him entirely. Tintin moaned and bit Haddock´s shoulder.

"You´re all right, lad?"

"Go ahead, Archie…"

The Captain grabbed a hot buttock and began to move back and forth in him, slow and deep.

"Harder!"

Haddock kissed his nose and whispered in his ear in a hoarse voice.

"As you please, _ma beauté >i."_

He began to move harder, making Tintin seeing stars. He pushed back on the hard manhood and curled his fingers into the muscled back.

His mind went blank when his sweet spot was found and groaned against Haddock´s ear. Tintin thought he would die from the hitting pleasure.

The Captain slammed his cock harder, hitting over and over his prostate. The steamy bathroom was filled now with their moans, the very hot water pouring over them, the wet, sweaty bodies moving together.

"Archie…I´m close…"

Haddock hit harder, a desperate gasp coming from Tintin´s lips. He licked the boy´ear and whispered.

"Cum to me, Tintin."

He stroked the boy´s dick as he slammed into him again and again. The tight walls clenched around him. There was a flash of blinding pleasure and Tintin threw his head back, moaning loudly. He released himself, his seed spurting between them.

Haddock was close to the edge. He thrusted into the impossible tight hole.

Tintin felt Haddock´s body tense.

"Tintin…damn…Thundering Typhoons!"

Hot cum was spilled inside him and he felt the familiar twitching. The Captain rested his head on Tintin´s shoulder, breathing heavily. He planted a hot kiss on Tintin´s neck.

Tintin stroked Haddock´s hair and lifted his head. He smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

_Je t´aime aussi._

**Author's Note:**

> Je t´aime mon Tintin -I love you my Tintin
> 
> Je t´aime aussi - I love you too
> 
> Ma beauté -My beauty


End file.
